There are many installations where ignition control systems are used to selectively control ignition of an internal combustion engine and to selectively provide power to electrical loads associated with the engine-driven implement. Typical ignition control systems provide actuation of a starter motor to crank the engine for ignition, and direct power to the electrical device associated with the implement through the use of a key switch. However, this type of ignition control system does not prevent power from being directed to the associated electrical device prior to cranking of the engine. Such a system can be disadvantageous when it is desired to "jump start" the implement engine (i.e., without cranking the starter motor) since the associated electrical devices may inadvertantly be energized.
In view of the shortcomings of the ignition systems previously known, it is desirable to provide an ignition control system facilitating independent selective energization of an engine's starter motor and the associated devices of the engine-driven implement so that the devices are operable only after the engine is cranked for starting. This helps relieve the burden on the electrical system during starting of the engine and allows a majority of the electrical power to be utilized for the starting function. Further, it is desirable to isolate the associated electrical devices such that the devices will not be energized during jump-starting of the engine on which the system is installed. It is also desirable to provide an ignition switch system which is simple in construction for economical manufacture and reliability, efficient in operation, compatible with currently used engines and easily installed.